Respublica Romana Nova (New World Map Game)
New Rome, officially the Republic of New Rome (Latin: Respublica Romana Nova, pronounced ˈpuːb.lɪ.ka roːˈmaː.na ˈnəʊvə ro-MA-na KNOW-va) is a federal constitutional republic existing mainly in southern Primus, with territories in the north as well. New Rome is the 7th most populated country in the world, with a population of over 74 million. The Republic is a nuclear weapons state. The nation's capital is New Rome, one of the largest cities on the planet. Government The government is led by two Consuls, who also choose a Praetor (or military leader). In times of war, the Praetor can become dictator, at which point the Praetor has full control of the government until the invasion has been suppressed. New Rome also has a senate, which acts as a parliament. In order for any law to pass, both consuls and a majority of the senate must agree (or one consul and a super-majority of the senate). Other positions such as the Quaestor (Leader of the Treasury), Aedile (Leader of the Interior and Infrastructure), and Censor (Leader of the Census and Tax Collection) are voted on nationally. Magistrates (Supreme court justices) are appointed by the senate, and governors (leaders of a province) are elected by the people of that province. The consuls each serve four year terms, but the terms are staggered so that there is a consular election every 2 years. The praetors have six year terms, but are decided on by the consuls at that time. There are four major parties (factiones) in the New Roman Republic. The first is the populares. This party is generally liberal, and focuses on the lower and middle classes by supporting popular assemblies on the local scale and liberal reforms such as healthcare. The second is Suscitatio, or awakening. This is a nationalist party which is in favor of military expansion, expansion of the borders, and propaganda. The third major party is the Optimates, which favors the rich, educated, and bourgeoisie people in business, and favors free market economics and supports an increased power to the Senate. The final major party is the factio auqualitatem, or the Equality Party. This party focuses on progressive social reforms such as voting rights for women and marriage rights for gay people. It also pushes for no official state religion and full freedom of religion. The current Consuls are Laelus Nerva, a Consul from the Optimates, and Rufus Scaevola, from Suscitatio. The Praetor is Gnaeus Aerius, also from Suscitatio. The Populares and the Equality Party have a coalition which gives them 153 of the 300 senate seats, which is a very weak majority. Females currently can vote but can not serve in the military, be governors, be consuls, or be praetors. There are currently 14 women in the senate out of 300 (all of which belong to the equality party), and formerly the censor was female (Iulia Sabina). Foreign Relations New Rome has diplomatic relations with most nations in the world, especially its powerful neighbor, New Bayern, with whom the Empire shares a long-lasting healthy relationship. That being said, in recent years this friendship has proven fragile, as several arguments over the sovereignty of islands sitting between the New Rome-New Bayern border have resulted in skirmishes and a deterioration in relations. However, both countries are now trying to improve their diplomatic ties once more. Economy New Rome is an economic giant, with industrial capabilities which were unmatched for over a century. However, recently smaller nations such as Britannia and South Orientalis have taken the lead in industrialization. Category:New World (Map Game) Category:Rome